The Accidental Fantastic Five
by TT-Avatar-FruitBasket-Ouran
Summary: What'll happen if there were five fantastics? That's right, 25% more fantastic. When Sue's assistant, Aloe, is allowed to come up with them into space, how does the team change? This story gets into the nitty-gritty family love in the fantastic four-whoops, five. Aloe is my own OC found in most of my other stories. Only canon pairings. I guarantee you'll like it! Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world of fanfiction! I had this idea late last night, so much so that the entire thought of it captured my brain. I wasn't able to sleep, do school, write an essay, or even eat lunch. All I thought about was this. So, since I am pretty hungry, I must write this down so I can eat and sleep.**

**Anyways, it's basically going to be like 80% of my stories. It's based off of a character I made up as my imaginary best friend when I was in 4th grade, and escalated from there. Mostly I just like imagining what would happen if I threw her into all kinds of different places, and seeing what happens from there.**

**I don't know very much about Fantastic Four History (go figure) but I do know how to write in someone's personality, so please give me tips. Like, if you could tell me if Sue's car wasn't a jaguar but instead a.. I dunno, a mustang? That would help me if you could tell me in PM or review form. **

**To the Story! :D**

* * *

Sue curled her fingers around the check for her last month's work. She walked out to her car and hopped into the seat. She had planned on making the last week she had before she went into space as relaxing as possible, but she also planned to oversee a lot of planning.

She drove towards her apartment, humming along to a song on the radio quietly. Sue turned left down the streets and thought she had seen a familiar face. She began to slow down, but realized it was just a teenager on a motorcycle. It figures. She'd always thought about Johnny when she saw a motorcycle.

Turning right, she saw a field of soccer players. All of them were children, below the ages of twelve, except for the coaches of course. There was one girl in a pink shirt with a ribbon in her hair, throwing soccer balls at the boys of the team. Sue laughed to herself.

Finally reaching her own street, Sue parked her car in her own spot (She had previously paid the man inside for the spot to have her name on it) and walked into the building. She reached the elevator, when she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hi, Miss Storm."

Sue looked down and smiled. "Hi, Aloe."

"How was your day at the office?" Aloe responded, following me onto the elevator.

Susan shrugged and sighed. "Seemed like any other. Reed Richards-"

"The man who had a relationship with you and broke your heart. Black hair, graying in some parts. 6 feet 2 inches tall. He also has a knack for science and has no need for eyeglasses." Aloe asked, confirming all she had heard over the years. "He also has much to long legs and his head looks like it was 'crushed in a compress machine'?"

Sue smiled at how much her assistant had learned over the years. "Yes. He and his friend, Ben Grimm-"

"Benjamin Grimm. 5 feet 11 inches, broad shoulders. Larger than the average man. Overweight by approximately 30 pounds. He trained as a pilot and flies planes." Aloe said, repeating all she had heard over the years.

Sue shook her head. "Actually he's overweight by 39.87 pounds, but you had a good guess." She smiled.

Aloe blushed, embarrassed to have gotten something wrong, and followed after Sue as they exited the elevator.

"So now they're coming with me and Johnny on the spaceship." Sue growled under her breath. She checked her front pockets for the keys to her door, when Aloe pulled out her own from her backpack.

Sue smiled and unlocked the door with Aloe's key. She walked into the room and handed Aloe the key back, knowing that she could very well trust her with it.

Aloe was fourteen years old, and had been Sue's assistant since she was eleven years old and her parents died. She lived in the apartment, her room paid for by her grandparents who were practically made of money; but she needed a job to earn money for college.

She went to a school that only happened once a week and required you to finish all of the schoolwork they give you and turn it in the next week.

When Sue had found Aloe, she was reading a history book in the hotel lobby, trying to scribble down all the answers. Sue was so curious, she walked up to Aloe and asked her what she was doing. Aloe practically told Susan every detail of her life, and Susan decided that she would help her out.

Sue gave her the assistant job, made sure she had finished all of her day's school work, and then let Aloe cook dinner for her. Despite being an orphan who's grandparents were too ashamed to actually let her live with them, Aloe could cook moderately good meals.

"So have you finished your-" Sue began, when she saw a completely finished pile of chemistry homework. "Oh." She smiled at Aloe. "Wonderful. Would you mind printing out the last two speeches you took notes on?"

Aloe nodded. "On it." She slipped out of Sue's room, leaving Sue to herself. She sighed and set her purse inside her bedroom. She saw a photo of her, Johnny, and Aloe about two years ago. She smiled at the memory and then thoughts flooded through her mind as she thought about Reed and Ben joining her on the spaceship.

She was about to start muttering angrily under her breath when Aloe opened the door once more, returning with hand-written notes. "I've got them, Miss Storm!"

"I thought you were going to print them!" Sue said, imagining how hard it could have been to write all that down.

Aloe shook her head and smiled. "I copied them down during the meeting. My laptop got stolen about two weeks ago, when I left it downstairs in the lobby."

Sue felt bad, forgetting so soon about how Aloe had lost the laptop. "Oh, sorry, I-"

"It's fine, really." Aloe said, her amber eyes happy anyways. She handed Sue the notes and walked forward into the living room. "Would you like anything special for dinner? I felt in a Monte-Cristo mood if you know what I mean.." Aloe said, grinning cheerfully.

Sue scrunched up her nose. "How you eat those, I'll never know," She said, laughing to herself as Aloe rolled her eyes comically.

"Then do you want me to make you something?" Aloe offered. "I've been wanting to make something extravagant, even if it's a fancy Italian pasta dish." She walked into the kitchen, ducking down and looking through cabinets for pots and pans.

"I guess that Linguini you made last week was pretty good.." Sue said, giving in. Aloe grinned and started digging through the shelves for a box of pasta. "Although I was hoping to go out for a change."

Aloe blushed bright pink, standing back up and looking at Sue. "Oh.. Well, then I'll go.. uhm," She looked at the floor, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Sue smiled and shook her head, "I meant with you and Johnny."

Aloe's eyes brightened. "Oh! Alright, I'll go throw on a jacket and get some money from last month," She said, slipping out of the room with a smile.

Sue went to her bedroom and changed into a dress and leggings, grabbed her purse, and met with Aloe in the hallway to call Johnny.

* * *

Johnny burped loudly, making Sue's nose scrunch up and Aloe shake her head and laugh.

"No manners!" Aloe laughed at him.

He shrugged and smiled at her and Sue.

"It's like he learned nothing from me at all!" Sue mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Johnny smiled and took another bite of his burger, finishing it off in one bite. He smiled when Sue turned her head away from him, obviously disgusted.

Aloe shook her head at him and took a bite of her Monte-Cristo, smiling when he started laughing at her. They had always been like the big-brother and little-sister neither of them had ever had. Of course, Johnny had Sue, and Aloe had her now, but Sue wasn't like them. She was clean-cut, prim, and well put together. They, on the other hand, weren't.

"So you're both going to space in four days?" Aloe said happily. "I better get a moon rock or something." Aloe took another bite of her food when Johnny mouthed something to Sue.

Sue shook her head and mouthed back no. Johnny raised his eyebrows and started mouthing at her some more, when she started mouthing something else back. Aloe raised her head and stared at the two of them, mouthing and fighting silently.

Johnny turned his head and ended the fight, looking down at Aloe. "Sue and I asked Doom, her boss-"

"He has black hair, slim figure, 6 feet 1 inch. He and Susan were flirting earlier this month and he has an interest in her other than business." Aloe said without even thinking. She blinked and shook her head, "Sorry, I'm so used to- I'm sorry."

Johnny snickered to himself and looked at Sue. "Does he really, now?" She glared at him. He cleared his throat and looked back to Aloe. "Well, anyways, Doom said that Sue might need an assistant to record everything up there in space for her, and well.. I wasn't sure if you were busy, but.." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Aloe almost screamed. She opened her mouth to scream, with both Johnny and Sue put a finger over their mouths to symbolize her being quiet. She nodded and beamed. "YES!" She said, lowering her head as the waiter looked their way.

Johnny laughed his signature *Johnny Storm* laugh and Sue smiled broadly.

Aloe looked up at them, so excited to be going up into space with them.

* * *

**I know, I know, my ages are pretty badly crooked. But anyways, I am trying. If someone could tell me how old Johnny is and Sue is then I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Anyways, I'm not really a genius on the movie (haven't seen it in a while) but I plan on catching up real fast. But I hope I can make everything nice and smooth. **

**Also**: I had planned on making this a long story, but I doubt I can make it too long, so.. please help me by REVIEWS. Please Review for me! It really helps me. :)**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA! Thanks for the review, and because of the review, I have decided to put my heart and soul into this and make it as long as I can. Of course I'll try not to make it stupid or too long, but I will try to make it detailed and good. **

**So anyways.. here we go! Please review! **

**Thanks!**

* * *

Sue and Aloe had hopped into Sue's car and headed up to the place where the spaceship was kept and they would soon take off from. The four last days hadn't been as peaceful as Sue had hoped, but they were pretty well put together. Aloe cooked, cleaned, got all of her schoolwork for the next month finished up and handed in, then made sure she had packed enough stuff.

Aloe was practically buzzing around the place, so excited. Sue sneaked into her room to see if she was sleeping or not, but came to realize that Aloe's apartment seemed more like a hotel suite. Susan had forgotten that Aloe's grandparents were super rich and were able to pay for her to have the biggest room on the top floor.

Aloe was fidgeting with her fingers excitedly, biting her lip to keep from screaming happily or bombarding Sue with questions and excited statements. She started to do something silent, and began to braid her short red hair. Unfortunately enough for her, she got her fingers stuck in the small strands of hair and ended up with a knot in her hair. She combed through it with her fingers and turned her attention to Sue.

Sue was literally as cool as a cucumber. She was smiling, turning the steering wheel just enough to turn down the road and focused on driving.

"Are you excited?" Sue asked, already prepared for her answer.

"Yes!" Aloe said, confirming Sue's original assumption.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a huge building in which they had been many, many times. Aloe had taken notes there multiple days, finishing her schoolwork early so she could see the outside world. But she had rarely met anyone interesting. She had met a janitor named Louis and a business woman who donated a large sum of money to the corporation who's name was Hilde Royle. Though, Hilde had mistaken Aloe for Sue's daughter, which deeply insulted Sue.

Aloe had, of course, met Doom multiple times. She thought he seemed really nice, but also cold. When Sue left the room he just sneered at those below him and dismissed anyone unworthy of his time. This included Aloe.

But she didn't take it personally. She had learned over the years that not every likes you, and despite she still tries to make everyone like her, she doesn't usually hate them back. Of course, she did hate some people who got her in a real lather.

She hopped out of the car, ecstatic that she was able to be going into space. That she would be one of the somebodies. _If only she knew what lays ahead. _

* * *

"I cannot believe that I am in space!" Aloe said, her eyes bright with contentment and excitement. "Can you?!" She asked, looking up at Sue. Sue seemed more frustrated than before, but she also shared Aloe's joy.

"Nope." Sue said, smiling brightly. "But I do need to get some work done, so-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aloe said, blushing and stopping her excitement so that she could listen to Sue. "What do you need me to do for you?"

Sue thought about all the things she needed done, but then realized with a pang of guilt that she had already asked Aloe to do all of them, and she had. She thought over her now practically diminished list of to-do's and thought up a good job for Aloe. "I need a report on how the plants are reacting in space and while you're over there, would you mind checking up on Johnny? I know he's really angry at Reed, and he might try something stupid, so I just need you to keep him in balance."

Aloe nodded, happy to go see Johnny. "I'm on it. See you in a little while then," She said, walking down the air-tight halls towards Johnny, Ben, and Reed. She wondered to herself what Reed and Ben talked like, and what they were really like. All she knew was weights, looks, and the descriptions she had achieved over the years.

Aloe pulled out a computer touch-pad for recording documents (Doom had given it to her when Sue had mentioned that she had no laptop to record notes with, but warned Aloe under his breath not to get too attached to it). She turned it on and retrieved the stylus for it in her elastic pant's pocket.

She absolutely hated the elastic suit. She remembered Johnny's statement that it kept the cold stuff cold and the hot stuff hot. But she wasn't as slim as Sue or as muscular like Johnny, leaving her in the less desirable area of the spacecraft. Aloe had also become desperately cold in her own suit (which upset Sue because the suits were obviously supposed to keep her warm) and told her she was to wear a thick, woolly overcoat.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" A voice called behind Aloe.

She spun around, nearly dropping the touch-pad, when she saw Johnny wearing his own elastic suit. He nearly fell over laughing when he saw the ugly overcoat on Aloe. "What on earth-?" He laughed even harder when she frowned.

She sighed. "Nice to see you haven't blown yourself up."

"Why are you wearing an overcoat?" He asked between laughs.

"Because I was cold," She said defensively, pulling it tighter.

He sighed and wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. He cleared his throat and gained a serious face when he saw that Aloe seemed upset. "You wanna come see the ship? I can't imagine that stuffy room Sue's got you in is any fun."

Aloe smiled at the offer and nodded, jumping up towards Johnny and following after him. He showed her a vast majority of buttons that he was told to press at certain times or not to press. He also showed her to where Ben would be put into space from, and where he wasn't allowed to go.

"Ben, please remember tha- Hello Johnny." Reed said, he and Ben entering the room with Aloe and Johnny. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"It's fine Reed, it's just my.." Johnny winked at Aloe so that Ben and Reed couldn't see. "My sister."

Reed's eyebrows raised. "Hello, my name is Reed Richards."

Johnny watched as Aloe bit her lip, struggling not to list his features to him. "I'm Aloe,"

Ben held out a hand. "I'm Ben Grimm."

"Nice to meet you both." She said, nodding her head and continuing to bite her lip.

"I thought Sue said she had only one sibling," Reed said, looking at Johnny suspiciously.

Johnny shrugged. "I thought you said you loved her." He said, biting back ice.

Aloe felt a bit of tension as Reed and Johnny glared at one another. Ben seemed to be irritated at Johnny too, but not for the same reason as Reed.

"Come on guys, we have work to do." Ben said, making them stop.

Aloe relaxed when they stopped glaring and began getting ready. Ben pulled on his space suit when Aloe ran up to him with a strange thing in her hand. "Would you mind wearing a microphone? I'm trying to do a report on the growth of-"

"Sure." He said, taking the bluetooth microphone and clipping in on his collar. "Are you going to be wearing one?"

She held up a small microchip that she put in his ear. She spoke into her own bluetooth and the sound transmitted into his ear. "Does this work?"

He nodded. "Heard you loud and clear."

She smiled and put her own microchip in her ear and began to take notes, scribbling furiously. Reed sat down beside her and watched as she wrote.

"Has the continental element grown any?" Aloe asked through her bluetooth.

"What?" Ben replied, not sure at all what she meant.

She thought for a minute. "Has the plant grown?"

He laughed a second. "No, in fact, it's changed.." He said, his voice lowering. "Looks like the roots of the plant are shrinking and the top of the plant is changing to a light red color."

She frowned and wrote this down on her tablet. She looked up as Reed began talking to her.

"You know that probably means that the space dust is reverting the enzymes in the plant's cell vacuoles and killing off the needs for turgor pressure, making the roots die away." Reed told her.

Aloe wanted to smile. He didn't seem too bad, just very scientific. She wondered if he ever stopped talking this way? "But wouldn't that mean that something else is feeding the plants if the roots are no longer necessary? And if the enzymes died away, that means they would lose their color, right?"

Reed thought a moment. "You're right. That must mean the enzymes are flourishing, and whatever is feeding them had a large amount of enzymes in it's capsules.."

Aloe wrote quickly all that they had said together, glad to have someone who actually knew about this stuff too.

"Hey kid?" Ben called through his bluetooth.

Aloe growled. "I'm not a kid, you know."

"The plant also seems to have bloated."

She frowned, and Reed looked curious why she seemed upset.

"What'd he say about the plants?" Reed asked, getting closer to Aloe and trying to listen to the microchip too.

"He says they're.. bloated.." Aloe said. She redirected her voice to the bluetooth. "What do you mean, bloated? Do you mean they are swollen? Are they getting larger stems? Are buds forming? Do they smell bad?" She asked, bombarding him with questions.

Ben didn't reply at first, but when he did, he sounded much better humored about it. "It's just plump around the stems, that's all. Sorry to alarm you."

Aloe smiled and wrote down the the stems were increasing in size, when Reed stood up, looking around the window fearfully.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head and looked around, a sense of urgency in his eyes. "This isn't right.." He whispered. He took off walking quickly down the hallway towards Johnny. Aloe hurriedly closed the tablet and ran after him.

"What isn't right?!" She shouted at him, her short, chubby legs no match for his thin, long ones.

Reed turned his eyes down towards her. "I think the cloud might be here, but it isn't supposed to be for another few months. If it is here.." He stopped talking and started running. Aloe had to sprint to keep up.

They found their way to Johnny, who was watching Ben from another angle. Reed caught sight of a long cloud in the distance. "Johnny, Ben had to get back in here!"

Aloe and Johnny didn't wait to call him back. If Reed was this scared about something, then it was bad.

Aloe started calling to Ben through her microphones and Johnny used an intercom that was already built into the suit.

"Ben you have to get back here!" Johnny shouted.

"I haven't finished with your flowers yet," Ben said, laughing to himself at the joke.

"BEN! YOU HAVE TO-" Reed shouted into Aloe's bluetooth she had handed to him.

Ben turned and saw the cloud approaching. He started running back, but running in space isn't as easy as you would expect. He dived for the door, when it hit.

Sue was running towards them, scared for Ben and Johnny and Aloe and even a little bit for Reed.

Reed was shouting, trying to encourage Ben to go faster.

Johnny was watching fearfully as Ben dived for the door.

Aloe was watching them all, scared for what was about to happen next.

But what did happen next, was chaos. Johnny nearly fell over, his hand slipping and him falling to his knees. He grabbed onto the wall, but when a sudden jerk came, he fell over, unconscious.

Sue was still running, when a bright light caught her eyes. She looked away from it and realized she wasn't seeing clearly. She tripped over her shoe and landed on her stomach, groaning and slipping into the same sleeping state as her brother.

Reed ran to help up Johnny, despite his anger. He started pulling him up, but his scrawny arms were too weak. The spaceship jerked back and forth, entering a wave of hard hits. Reed's head pounded painfully and he cried out as he fell unconscious.

Aloe saw Ben holding onto the door. She knew with a jolt he would die if he wasn't pulled in. She ran towards the door, the shaking of the spaceship almost enough to make her fall over. She ran into a wall, hitting her head sickeningly hard. She pressed a button to open the door for Ben. The door opened and Aloe felt the pressure of a thousand tons on her head. Ben pulled himself in weakly, and she shut the door.

She ran towards him to check on him, but one last shift and she banged her head into a metal wall, leaving her to sleep with the others.

Ben, now safe inside, allowed himself to sleep. He was exhausted, and he felt that he deserved a nice, long sleep.

* * *

**How was that? I know, I go all out when it comes to scenes of hardship. :P**

**Anyways, this is where I simply beg for reviews. And muffins. But mostly I would like some reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! How's it going peoples?**

**Lol, I just recently read the newest review that I got, and I wanted to say that EEWWW. No way is it going to be Johnny/OC. I stated in my first chapter that they were like siblings. They are like 7 years apart or something. Probably more! Don't worry about JohnnyxOC in this. I might throw in some Johnny/a waitress, but that's just Johnny. **

**Anyways, I've been thinking.. I wondered if anyone had any good ideas for what could happen to the fantastic FIVE in the story? I have some ideas of my own, but I wondered if anyone wanted to put in their own ideas? Just a thought. I like pleasing my readers!**

**So, because I'm not big on long intros, here's where I turn the story to you! **

**ENJOY AND** **REVIEW!**

* * *

"Aloe?" A voice called.

She struggled to open her eyes.

"She looks so tiny and helpless right now.." Another voice said. "Anyone have a marker? I could draw a mustache on her.."

"You will not!" Another voice shouted at the seconds angrily.

Aloe began to open her amber eyes, revealing to her a huge hospital room. She saw Sue, Johnny, and Reed all in her room. She sat up quickly, and almost fell back over. Sue and Johnny grabbed her by the arms to brace her.

"Whoa." Aloe said dizzily. "Head rush," she shook her head tenderly and let go of Johnny and Sue. "Thanks.." Aloe looked around sleepily, still feeling as if she was spinning. "Wh.. where are we?"

"We're back on earth," Johnny told her, confirming her suspicions. "On the good side, the coolest ski slopes in the world are right outside of those windows!" He said, grinning wickedly.

She smiled back but felt another wave of dizziness overcome her. Sue grabbed hold of her to stabilize her once more. Aloe looked to her gratefully.

"The bad side," Johnny said his smile fading somewhat. "Is you're stuck her because of your head trauma and concussion."

Aloe frowned at him. "I don't have a concussion or head trauma!" She said, swaying slightly as she pointed an angry finger at him. She soon realized where she had been pointing was actually two feet away from Johnny, and that she had been pointing at a lamp.

Johnny smiled and rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself down. I'm pretty sure I can sneak you out of here. I did with the nurse in the room," He said, grinning as he remembered snowboarding earlier.

She smiled, but then started to see double and forced her eyes shut. "I don't think I'm really up for it." She said, swaying even worse with her eyes closed. Aloe felt her stomach growl and realized everyone had heard it. "How long have I been out?" Aloe asked, blinking away dizziness hoping that her double-vision would disappear.

Sadly for her, it didn't.

"About a week. We all have been, except for me. I woke up a few days ago." He said, looking away wistfully. "The only things to do were to talk to the nice, pretty.. attractive.. well put together woman working here as nurses." He said, a mischievous smile on his face.

Aloe rolled her eyes, then immediately wished she hadn't. She felt sick to her stomach, the feeling that she was about to throw up becoming more apparent.

"So how have you been?" Aloe asked, trying to ignore her pain.

"We've all been good," Sue said. "None of us really got badly hurt. We all fell unconscious, but when someone came to rescue us, they had noticed that someone pulled Ben inside." She smiled. "Whoever did saved his life. But he still suffered trauma, but he ran away just recently. We came to get you, but.."

Aloe lingered on her every word, and realized what was coming. "But I'm not ready to go yet.." Her eyes looked practically lifeless, until she looked back up slowly. "I can come. I don't feel too dizzy but-"

"You can't come if you have a concussion, and certainly not if you've suffered head trauma." Reed said. Aloe began to feel a bit of disliking towards Reed, but didn't let it overcome her. She sighed.

"But will you guys stay long enough that I can come with?" Aloe said, her eyes pleading with Sue and Johnny and Reed. "Please? I promise not to take too long."

They looked to one another for support. Reed finally sighed. "Alright, we'll stay. But not very long."

* * *

**Three Days Later **

"I think she's stable enough to leave," The nurse responded when Reed asked about Aloe. "She's been good at physical therapy, and we haven't had to help her regain stability in six hours, which is very good."

Reed nodded thankfully. "We'll collect our things and-"

"But there are precautions you must take. You still have high blood pressure, Ms. Storm's ankle is still a bit weak, and Johnny," the nurse's lip curled, to Reed's disgust. "has an extremely high fever still. Normally I wouldn't let you all leave yet, but seeing how you need to find your friend urgently.. I will allow it." She said in a hushed whisper. "But I need you to promise not to do anything to exasperating, Ms. Storm can't be doing much running, Johnny must rest if he feels hot; and you must be able to support Aloe at all times."

Reed felt overwhelmed with the to do's and to not's. He nodded and mentally made notes of all that the nurse said. "Thank you, we will be careful."

They all gathered their items, Reed called for a large car to pick them up, and they drove to the Baxter Building, when they all arrived at the Baxter Building.

"So this is the wonderful lab you've been bragging about?" Sue asked Reed coldly, not impressed by any of it. She lifted up a mechanism and nodded at it, slightly impressed. "Not bad, but.." She lowered her voice so only Aloe and Johnny could hear. "not good."

Johnny snickered and Aloe's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Yes, well, one can only do so much with the portion of money I have.." Reed said back icily. "I think we should get back to finding Ben." He said, sitting down at his computer and beginning pressing buttons rapidly.

Sue growled under her breath and walked back into his living room, examining his things and moving to his small kitchen built into the living room.

With a bit of a jolt, Aloe realized that Reed's fingers were moving without him moving his hands. Were his fingers.. stretching?! She stared in disbelief until Johnny laughed at her.

"Oh! That's right, Aloe doesn't know yet!" Johnny mused, making Reed look up and Sue stop examining Reed's fridge contents. Sue walked back inside and bit her lip.

Aloe looked around curiously. "Know what?" Johnny just grinned at her and Sue continued staring at the floor and biting her lip. "Know what?!" She shouted.

Reed sighed and looked towards the other two.

Johnny decided he'd do the honors, and held up his hand in preparation to snap. He put his hand up to her face, and snapped. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes she screamed and jumped backwards, terrified of fire.

She hit her head on the large desk that Reed recorded some boring result from a science experiment on. She moaned and opened her eyes, still staring at the flame. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed herself away from Johnny, horrified.

"What-?" She shouted. He snapped and the fire turned off, making her stare even more fearfully.

Sue saw the fear in Aloe's eyes and helped her up, throwing an angry glance at Johnny. She had told him before that Aloe had a fear of fires, and here he was, lighting one in her face. With his.. fingers..? She didn't know why or what had caused it, but she wasn't happy with him either way.

Reed stepped forward. "I think that when we were observing the flowers, the flowers enlarged and changed because a cloud that passed by containing cosmic energy did something to our deoxyribonueclayicacid. It gave Johnny some ability that has to do with fire, and it gave me an ability that has to do with stretching my limbs." Instead of making her terrified like Johnny had, Reed stretched a single finger longer than it was clearly supposed to be, and returned it to normal size.

Aloe seemed to have calmed down, but still didn't know everything about it. "What about Miss Storm?" Sue frowned, _I've told her a thousand times to call me Sue. _

"I haven't found anything yet, but we know something has changed. It probably has in you too." Sue said, patting her on the shoulder. "Just be careful, alright? We don't know what could have changed."

Aloe was about to respond when a loud sound on the television alarmed. "THERE HAS BEEN AN ACCIDENT ON THE BRIDGE AT..". . . .

Everyone turned towards the t.v. They wondered silently if Ben could be there, and then ran down there just to be sure. They hopped into Reed's car, and all sat in anticipation to find out how Ben had broken through the wall.

When they arrived, they were terrified. They saw cars, huge trucks, all people running around in fear. Children looking for their parents, adults looking for their loved ones, and people trying to free themselves from their cars.

"BEN!" Reed began shouting.

Sue and Aloe joined in, shouting, "BEN!"

Johnny, instead, began looking for him.

Suddenly a huge orange rock man came around from behind a truck. He looked almost like a monster. He was tall and giant, making Aloe jump when she spotted him.

"BEN?" Reed shouted, spotting the orange giant. He recognized those eyes. They were Ben's eyes. He felt a wave of concern almost make him fall over.

"Sue," Reed realized with a hard jolt that Sue's hand was invisible in front of her face. "Can you do that all over?" He asked. She turned completely invisible, nothing but clothes showing. She began to make herself totally invisible, when she became visible. Everyone stared and she turned back to invisible, until she was completely invisible, her clothes in Johnny's hands.

She bumped through the crowd and made her way towards Ben, when she became (unfortunately) visible once more. She ran back to Johnny, grabbed her clothes, and hopped into the car again to change.

(**A/N: I know this isn't in the movie. Go along with it, will you? I haven't seen the movie in a year or two, and even then I barely saw it**)

The largest truck on the bridge began slipping off the edge, making a firefighter on the end struggle to hold on. Another one got on the ladder to help the other up, and the ladder shot forwards, nearly knocking the man off of it. Ben grabbed onto it, pulling it back onto the bridge.

A fire broke out from a region to the group's left. Johnny leaped toward it, wrapping his arms around the child about to be burned by it. He held the child tightly, not letting go until the fire died down, leaving Johnny's clothes in tatters. He cursed under his breath, realizing it was his favorite leather jacket he had burned.

Sue and Reed were trying to hustle everyone off the bridge and onto safety, when many reporters rushed past them to interview Ben, who had just pulled the bus back up.

Aloe sprinted towards Ben, checking to see if he was alright.

"Ben! BEN!" She shouted, making her way up to him. He hugged her briefly, telling her he was alright. "What happened?" Aloe asked him, sounding terrified for him.

He didn't know himself.

"Don't worry," Aloe told him, reassuringly. "I have to tell you something-" She glanced at all the reporters. "-later."

He nodded, curious why she would need to talk to him. He was about to tell her that they should go find the others, when reporters intruded their personal space bubble, shoving electric recorders in their faces.

"Benjamin Grimm, how have you gained this odd look and amazing strength?" One reporter asked.

"Why do you look so much like a rock?" Another asked.

"Who is she?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

Aloe squinted her eyes through the flashes of cameras.

"You, girl, what's your connection with Benjamin?" A reporter shouted, touching Aloe's cheek with the electric recorder.

Ben looked down at Aloe for a split second and saw a flash of light in her amber eyes. Then, the electric device disintegrated in the reporter's hand, leaving her in complete awe.

* * *

**I know, it's not as long as I would've liked. Sorry it took so long, but I'll be back soon!**

**Here's where I turn it to you, do your best and send a review! :D (oh yeah, just rhymed). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I'm back y'all! Ready for some exciting, good, old fashioned Fantastic.. FIVE?! OH YEA!**

**Anyways, I'll get right down to it:**

**Review, Read, THANKS! :)**

* * *

Aloe screamed as she watched the ashes of the mechanical device fall to the ground. She had no idea what had happened, and neither did Ben, who watched in awe._  
_

"What'd you do?" He asked her, pulling her away from the paparazzi and finding the rest of the group. Johnny was still is tattered clothes, Reed and Sue had given up on directing people away, but they were all curious about Ben and what had happened to him.

"Aloe," Reed's voice was scared and serious, and she knew that he had seen what happened with the recorder.

"I don't know what happened, I just.. I don't know!" She said, tears growing in her eyes. "The lady touched my face, and, I felt a shock, and then POOF!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

Sue frowned. "What do you mean, a shock?"

Aloe thought a minute, gathering words. "Like when you grab a doorknob after walking on the carpet in your socks." She said simply, noticing that Johnny was listening.

Ben hadn't really been listening much to Aloe. Instead, he stared at Johnny. "Why's your jacket all burned?"

"It's a long story," Reed sighed, rubbing his nose tiredly. "I think we should get back to Baxter Building,"

* * *

They had all slept at the Baxter Building, everyone exhausted. Aloe's headache had grown, so she was the first to sleep. She slept on the floor, insisting on the others sleeping on furniture. Reed said that Sue and Johnny could sleep in his own bed, and that since Ben wouldn't exactly fit on the couch, he offered him the guest bed.

Reed took the couch for himself, seeing how he was thin enough he might have fallen through the cushions.

When they all woke up, Aloe made them breakfast, apologizing to Reed in advance for using his own food supply to make pancakes, biscuits, sausage, eggs, bacon, and also a small bowl of fruit salad that Sue ate every morning. Of course, she had to substitute bananas for apples and peaches with pears.

Everyone feasted, not having a wonderful meal like that since before they left for space. Sue frowned as she realized there wasn't any peaches in her fruit salad, but liked it nonetheless.

"Well today I want to run tests on all of your powers, alright? Since we know what we can basically do," Aloe didn't bother to object that she didn't know really, "I want to see to what extent they work. I want to understand why they work, and how they work, and what causes them to work. I want to know if they cause our life span to shorten, or damage any of our organs." Reed finished, telling everyone what he planned to do that day.

Sue nodded. "I was wondering the same things. I'll help out with the observations." She said, finishing her last bite of fruit salad and throwing out the disposable paper bowl.

"Would anyone care to go first?" Reed asked them, looking up from his now finished plate.

Johnny mumbled something about watching t.v., blowing science off completely. Aloe didn't seem too thrilled to sat being zapped by mechanics again, so she cautiously took a bite of pancake. Ben looked at the others two and sighed. "I'll go," he said, a small bit enthusiastic.

Aloe smiled. "Can I help Miss Storm?"

Sue sighed. _I really need to get her to start calling me by my first name. _"Yes, I think if you could take notes on your laptop-" She bit her lip, remembering the stolen laptop. "-or the tablet from -" She remembered that it had been left up in space. "-uhm.. I think Reed keeps some notepaper in one of his desks."

Aloe looked to Reed, who simply told her, "Brown desk, second drawer. Pencils and pens are in the fifth drawer in a ziploc baggy." She blinked and nodded gratefully, walking towards the lab slowly.

Sue, Reed, and Ben made their way to the lab, where Aloe had just gathered a notepad and a pencil to write with. She skipped back over to them, pulling on a much too long white coat that was obviously Reed's. She buttoned it and hopped into a metal chair, then immediately hopped back up with a yelp.

Sue, Reed and Ben all stared at her, and she scratched her head awkwardly. "I think there's too much static.."

Reed smiled and pulled up a black microfiber seat, with no metal. Aloe murmured a thanks and sat down, her right hand ready to take notes.

Reed and Sue started their tests, looking at Ben's internal organs and watching them as they worked. Aloe made little drawing of the diagrams on the screens and labeled each item. She wrote down what Reed said, her hand moving feverishly.

Sue spoke slower than Reed, years of knowing Aloe wasn't as fast a writer as a typer. She explained that when Doom was studying some of the mutations in the DNA before the accident so similar to this, it made Reed a little suspicious. But he still continued, his suspicions silent.

"So am I good now?" Ben asked, his voice deeper than before the accident.

Reed looked over Aloe's notes to see if he had forgotten something. He was moderately impressed when he saw the diagram of Ben's heart, which was solid rock. He saw one missing question, though.

"Actually, I still would like to test the endurance of your triceps and biceps and see at what weight are they exerted." Reed answered. Ben sighed and looked to Sue, who translated.

"We wanna watch you lift weights to see how much you can pick up without your muscles giving up." Sue said, barely blinking. It was like it wasn't even hard for her.

He nodded, and followed Reed. The heaviest thing Reed owned that could be lifted without ruining it was his couch, and Ben lifted it with ease. Reed told Aloe that the couch weigh 500 pounds or more, so she scribbled down he could easily lift more than 500 pounds.

And with that, Ben was free to go watch the television or raid the fridge.

Then they called in Johnny, who was obviously less enthusiastic about it, but still happy to be able to light himself on fire. He couldn't wait to see how hot he could get, but he didn't want to ruin any of his shirts or miss any phone calls from girls.

Aloe took his phone, promising to tell any girls that he was currently performing motorcycle stunts for a local charity. He grinned and walked into the furnace, where he would light himself. Aloe, Sue, and Reed stepped inside the control panel, watching and waiting. Suddenly on the screens fire appeared in Johnny's palm. It took a moment, but soon his entire body was on fire.

He cheered himself on, and began to get hotter.

"He seems to be heating up from his core," Reed said, squinting at the monitors. Aloe scribbled this as fast as she could, not missing out on a single drawing or diagram.

"His organs are completely stable!" Sue said, completely astounded.

Aloe scribbled that down too, peeking in at the monitors and drawing the heat map of Johnny's body. She smiled when she watched as his figure started to fly up, but immediately continued doing her job.

"Johnny, back it down!" Reed said loudly and strictly into the microphone.

"Johnny!" Sue said boldly, trying to get his attention.

He called back, "I can go hotter!"

"JOHNNY!" They all called, Aloe's voice joining in.

Reed didn't allow a second more of it. He pressed a bright red button, immediately shooting white freezing foam to kill the flames.

Aloe heard Johnny wince and cry out, and she immediately worried for his well being. Her eyes were wide and she ran out to check on him. To her relief, he laughed loudly.

"Buzz-kill!" Johnny shouted, smile present beneath foam. "You're crampin' my style!" He shouted, his blue eyes bright and happy.

Reed and Sue scolded him, telling him how he could have ended all life as they knew it. His smile disappeared and he gave a thumbs up, telling them he understood to go easy.

Johnny hit the showers, washing off the freezing foam. Leaving Sue to go next.

"Aloe, are you sure you don't want to go before me?" Sue offered, now changed into a tank top and shorts.

The red-head shook her head. "No, I want to finish up all the notes, besides," She smiled mischievously, "you look really cute in that outfit."

Sue smiled back and sat down in a chair with a magnifying glass in front of her to increase the amount of skin pores Reed and Aloe could see.

Reed explained, in the most awful and clueless way (**the boy way :/** ), that if she controlled her emotions that her powers would be easily controlled. He stared at the monitors and told Aloe and Sue that it wasn't invisibility, but controlling light.

Sue worked a little bit harder, and suddenly most of her skin was invisible. Aloe smiled, amazed. She went to draw a photo, then remembered that if she was invisible.. she could draw a photo of.. what she saw, because she can't see anything...

When Sue came back to visual stage, she was smiling, pleased with herself. Aloe and Reed complimented her and told her how good she did. She smiled and dressed back in the lab coat and got ready to do Aloe.

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Reed?" Aloe offered, trying to avoid getting shocked at all costs.

Reed shook his head. "I did mine late, last night. You can read the documents if you want, since they're on my computer mainframe."

She sighed and nodded, pulling off the white coat and putting on the same blue suit they had worn on the space craft. Aloe stepped forwards, handed Sue her notepad and pencil, and awaited further orders.

"Aloe, I want test your electric nervous system really quick before we begin, okay?" Reed asked. She nodded and sat down in a rather uncomfortable bar stool as they took X-Rays of her nervous system and spinal cord.

Sue and Reed compared her electric nervous system to a normal one, and found a difference that they couldn't explain, literally. They had no idea what the difference was, but they could tell it wasn't right.

"I wonder what this means?" Reed mumbled, turning towards Aloe. "Alright, let's get on it. I want you to sit down in that metal chair over there." He said, pointing to the one she had sat in earlier. Aloe stared at it fearfully, and sat down. She wasn't surprised when she felt a surge of electricity go throughout her body.

"Anything?" Sue asked, ready to record notes.

Aloe nodded. "Just felt like I got shocked."

Reed frowned thoughtfully. "Aloe, can you go into that furnace Johnny was in? Oh, yes, I had it fixed a little while ago by the computer." He said when Sue and Aloe were about to protest that it was broken.

Sue wrote down what she had so far, but she had never really taken notes like Aloe. Sue usually remembered things herself, but not everything.

Aloe slipped into the still-warm box with smalls slits for air.

"Aloe," Reed's voice came through the small speaker in a plastic unbreakable case. "I want you to try to shoot lighting inside the box, okay?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" She shouted. Half of it was fear that she'd be stuck in a box with lightning, the other half completely clueless as to make lightning.

A loud buzzing sounded which she expected was Reed sighing. "Okay, then can you try to work up some of the electricity?"

She thought about objecting for a moment, but after a few seconds, she murmured, "How?"

Both Sue and Reed began talking, and Sue used the microphone now. "When I use my invisibility," she began. "I have to control my emotions. For me, I must feel aggravated, or frustrated, you get it. It's whatever feeling you felt when we were in space when the clouds shook us all."

Aloe thought back. How was she thinking? She was terrified because Ben was still stuck outside. She was feeling a bit heroic when she opened the door for Ben, but then she felt a huge pain in her head when she hit the wall. Suddenly, she realized exactly how she felt.

"Okay," She whispered barely loud enough they could hear. "I'll try it.." Aloe closed her eyes, and began thinking about how Johnny scared her with the flame on his fingers. How she was scared Ben wouldn't return. How she was scared when she heard she would be living alone. How she was scared when she heard her parents died in a car crash. How she felt sad and terrified when her grandmother told her she didn't want her, and that she wouldn't let her live with them. That she would only send money for living arrangements.

Aloe opened her eyes, her eyes glowing with the fear she had brought up all at once. Sue looked at the monitor, and as Aloe thought of one last terrifying thought, her eyes turned bright red. Her hair flashed a bright amber color, so bright Sue could barely see it.

Reed focused on Aloe's palms. Aloe held out her right hand and a small thin figure of lighting shot from the tips of her fingers. Aloe jumped backwards when she saw the lightning, but when she jumped her hair stood on end and she floated above the ground.

Aloe used her left hand to try to stop her right hand from shooting out electricity, but her left hand began shooting more electricity. Her widened in fear and the streams grew stronger.

"Aloe, you can stop now." Sue told her, having copied everything down.

Aloe's eyes flickered between both hands and suddenly wondered how to stop. "Uhm," she mumbled, trying to become less fearful. She started thinking brave thoughts, assuming the fears would be gone with the lightning streams, but instead they stayed, increasing her fears.

"Sue?" Aloe called fearfully, her voice shaking.

Reed moved in front of the microphone. "Aloe, if you calm down your emotions and exercise self-control, then the lightning will stop." He said, not knowledgeable to the fact he had just insulted her.

She started to pull her left hand away from the right, but the lightning began shooting in all different directions. She cried out when one lightning blazed down a zapped the side of her finger. "It's not working!"

"Aloe, just.. calm down! Think about.. um, think about chemistry homework!" Sue shouted into the microphone.

Aloe closed her eyes, her finger still stinging and the sound of zaps becoming more and more apparent. _Hydrogen and oxygen can combine, but because oxygen only has six electrons it needs two hyrdrogens, which each only have a single electron. Which means that hydrogen must only have one proton, because there is always the same number of electrons as the protons. Oxygen must have six protons because it has only six electrons. This chemical reaction creates water, H2O, aqua, which can be found most cleansed and natural at the top of mountains. _

Slowly the lightning began to diminish, and they were soon lost in nothing. She opened her now red eyes and realized she was still floating in mid-air.

"Uh, guys?" She said, smiling nervously. "How do I get down?"

Sue and Reed stared at one another, and Reed began calculating answers. He finally looked up and looked to Sue sympathetically. "She has to ground herself.." He whispered low enough Aloe couldn't hear.

Sue winced and turned back towards the controls. "Aloe?" Aloe answered in a soft hum. "You're going to have to touch the metal wall to get down."

Aloe brushed away fears, knowing for certain they would lead straight to lightning. She reached out for the metal wall, flinching away every time she got near. Eventually she tapped the wall lightly with her fingers. She winced loudly and dropped onto her rear with a loud thud. Her eyes and hair changed back to normal, and her hair fell back to her chin. She immediately pulled it into a ponytail, sick of it in her face.

She inspected her burned finger, and decided it was no worse than burning it doing dishes in hot water. She dusted herself off, and realized much of her clothing had been singed during practice.

Reed opened the door for her, holding an ice water for her in hand. She thanked him before gracefully tripping on a stair step up to the lab and spilling the freezing stuff all over herself. Aloe apologized to Reed, sad that he had gone to the trouble of giving her a cup of water and she dropped it.

Sue smiled sympathetically and wrapped Aloe in her own white coat, which actually belonged to Reed, but still. Aloe thanked the both of them and settled in to hear the conclusion.

"As far as I can tell," Reed began. "You don't control lightning or electricity. More or less, it controls you."

Aloe stared in disbelief, his sentence too vague to understand.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Yes..**

**No, please! No fire, please! I know it's short, and I know it's a cliffhanger, but no fire!**

**Anyways, please review! Thanks to all who have review so far, please continue shooting them up! I promise that if I don't get reviews I don't really think to update the story. **

**Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm back with more words!**

**I don't have much to say about the story, except the fact I am now completely throwing out the movie script and going on my own here. Yes, that means that the showdowns, activities, and even Ben's snacks are different from the movie. (Just to let you know) **

**Anyways, ONWARD!**

* * *

"What do you mean, controls me?" Aloe repeated, none of the previous sentence making any sense.

Reed and Sue exchanged glances. But Sue herself didn't understand. All she knew is what Reed had told her, and that was that Aloe's powers controlled her.

Reed wrote down and example of a sheet of paper for Aloe. "You see, your electric nervous system was affected in the cloud, and when the nervous system was tampered with, so was your spinal cord, and everything connected to the spinal cord, and everything connected to that." He explained as plainly as possible.

"But, that would connect to every organ, every vein, and every cell!" Sue objected, now understanding what Reed had meant.

He rubbed his nose, now trying to think at top speeds. "I know, that's what I mean. If I took a blood sample, then it would most likely shock both of us in the process, but it would probably come back with the pH results of a car battery." He said. "What I mean by it controlling her, is that if she were to be in life threatening danger, like if she were having a heart attack, then the electricity would manipulate the brain cells and muscles to make the heart work." He explained.

Aloe stared. "But, isn't that good? That I won't die?"

Reed wrote down more calculations, and eventually responded, "I'm not absolutely sure that the electricity wouldn't kill off your brain cells in the process. I mean-" he paused, noticing Aloe's eyes getting wider in fear. "-we can run a blood test to make sure, but you have to know it'd shock you, and probably me." He told her.

She thought a moment, then turned to Sue, who didn't know either. So Aloe turned back to Reed. "What would you do?"

He thought a second, and told her, "If you'd be okay with a little buzz, I'd like to run it."

* * *

"Yeow," She mumbled, rubbing her arm where the needle had gone in. It had already been a day, and her arm was still sore.

Reed was going to all lengths to test their abilities and new found powers. He had them all run as far as they could straight on a treadmill. He assumed that they all had gotten advanced human abilities, which would be as strong as a bodybuilder, as fast as a marathon runner, and as smart as einstein.

But it had been much different.

Sue was still really smart, and pretty fast, but she wasn't very strong. The biggest thing she could pick up was her suitcase, and even that was a stretch. Reed wasn't very strong, picking up Aloe and then his arms giving out. (and even that took a lot of coaxing Aloe, who kept saying no). Reed wasn't fast at all, unless he stretched his leg muscles long enough that he didn't really have to run. But when it came to brains, Reed dominated.

Ben was strong, obviously. He was as fast as a man made of rock could be, (not much) but he was able to run for longer time than anybody. His brains were average, but not genius like Sue or Reed.

Johnny was pretty fast, and he was a distance runner, but only when he wanted to be. His brains were below average, but he did have good thoughts. His strength was better than Reed's, but nothing compared to Ben. But clearly, Ben would beat everyone when it came to that.

Aloe, however, wasn't a distance runner. She was fast, but she was sprinter. She was pretty strong, but not as strong as Johnny. But, (sadly for Reed) she was stronger than Reed. Her brains were, well, teenage. She new enough to pass Biology Class and Honors English, but not enough to compete with Sue or Reed.

Reed then had everyone practice with their new abilities. During the day, Ben was supposed to lifts weights. Johnny was supposed to control the fire he had been blessed with in one hand, until he could make it do what he wanted. Sue was supposed to turn herself completely invisible and see what else she could change with light. Aloe was supposed to be trying to control a streak of lightning between her fingers. And Reed was supposed to see how far he could stretch, using a 30-foot measuring tape to see how far he got.

When they were done, Aloe made them all lunch- grilled chicken with Johnny's help grilling- and they all relaxed, each one of them exhausted.

"So, I was thinking," Johnny said with a grin. "If we're like, superheroes now, then don't we need costumes?"

Reed and Sue exchanged exasperated looks.

"Your practice suit is now your superhero costume." Susan said, matching her brother's smile.

He frowned, staring at the sticky costume he had been wearing all day.

"Alright, do we have superhero names?" Johnny asked.

This caught Aloe's attention. "Yes! What's your's going to be?" She asked him.

He grinned, happy to have someone to laugh with again. "How about, 'The Hot Guy'?"

She sneered. "Yeah, hot headed guy!"

He laughed along with her. "Fine, what'll you be then?" He asked her.

"Uh," She said, thinking hard. "The 'Zappy girl'?"

He laughed even harder.

Ben groaned and helped himself to a second helping of grilled chicken, eating it in two bites. He took another, and another, until they were all gone and nobody else had any. Then he trudged off in search for another snack, finding a bag of cinnamon cakes.

He smiled as he ate them all in a single bite, then discarded the package over his shoulder and began eating the other foods.

"Aloe, why don't you go finish up some homework?" Sue offered. "You're been practicing and taking notes all day!" She said, her blue eyes kind and sincere.

Aloe thankfully agreed, and walked to the guest room, relaxing for the first time in a long time. She started some chemistry homework, then some geometry homework, then history, and eventually took a break from history, it being her lest favorite subject.

She decided she'd check her phone and see how many calls and texts she'd lost while she was in space. She was about to get it off the bed, when she realized that if she even touched her phone, it would disintegrate. Suddenly, an idea sunk into her head.

Aloe got herself set up on the bed, and then started to use her powers. She closed her eyes and began thinking about the electric waves. After a good two minutes, she tracked everything down by their electric waves. She felt around the house, and realized she could feel everyone's electric systems and waves. She smiled when she realized Reed's heartbeat had sped up when Sue spoke to him.

She then retreated back to the guest room, feeling around for the phone's electric waves. She eventually found it, and then Aloe came up with another brilliant idea.

Aloe felt the electric waves, and grabbed them. She felt a bit of a buzz in her fingers from the electricity from the air, but it felt surprisingly good. Aloe used the waves to pick up the phone. She slowly opened her eyes, and proudly saw that the phone was floating above her suitcase. She pulled the electric waves more, when another idea hit.

Aloe began to pull her own electric waves in the air, like climbing the rope in gym class. Except, she had never been good at that. So, I'll revert that statement: like pulling an electric wave by a string. That's better.

Slowly, she saw that she was floating in the air. Aloe put the phone near her face, and used the electric waves to turn the phone on. She unlocked it with the electric nodes inside the phone, manipulating them to think she had pressed a button.

Aloe cheered herself when the phone was opened and she successfully sent a text to her grandmother, telling her thanks for last month's rent pay. She knew her grandmother would send something snarky or not even respond, but she didn't care. She had used her powers successfully!

Aloe turned to tell everyone, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She nearly laughed when she saw her hair had turned bright amber and eyes were a dark red. She also saw her hair was floating on end, probably and effect of the static electricity. Aloe pulled her hair back with a hair tie, then flew out of the room.

"Hey guys!" She shouted, ecstatic to have good news.

Johnny was the first to see her. He was watching t.v., looked at her, looked back at the t.v., then suddenly realized she was floating in middair. He ran towards her, asking her what she was doing.

"How are you-" Johnny shouted, when Reed and Ben ran inside.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, worried by the shout of excitement.

Reed and Ben stared, but Reed had already seen her hair and eyes, and seen her fly. She explained to Johnny and Ben that her powers were electricity, and then she explained how she had made her phone float and turn on.

Reed smiled curiously. "Could you do it again?"

She grinned back. "Totally." She saw a phone that clearly belonged to Reed, and did the same thing she had done with her phone. Everyone's eyes twinkled in marvel as she turned it on.

"Haha, I think I found an interesting string of conversations," Aloe said, turning the phone back off and dropping it into Reed's palm. He immediately looked through the phone, and blushed pink. Aloe smiled at him.

"Where's Sue?" Aloe asked, wanting to show off her powers.

"Taking a bath." Johnny said, his nose wrinkling up. "But d'you think you can do anything else with your powers?"

But they had no idea.

* * *

**So vague. I'm so vague! ;) Sorry guys!  
**

**Sorry it's not long, gotta run! English paper due and I've been such a procrastinator! D':**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOOOO SORRY! Only excuses are my absolutely awful teachers and annoying friends who won't leave me alone :P please please please forgive the lateness! I hate being ****_that_**** writer who doesn't upload for weeks. **

**To make up for it, here's the story :)**

* * *

"You want me to do.. what?" Aloe said, eyes excited and fearful for the repeated answer.

Reed sighed. He knew explaining it in Science wouldn't make since. Despite how smart she was, he had to remind himself she was only a 9th grader.

"He wants you to try to control Johnny's muscles. Like, make his muscles move around," Sue said, entering the room with clean clothes and a towel on her head. "But I will _not _let someone control Johnny- even if it is Aloe!" She shouted.

Johnny looked up from a sandwich. "Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about it.." Aloe said, staring at the floor. "I mean, just because it worked with the phone doesn't mean it'll work on a human, right?" She looked to Reed, who shook his head.

"Actually," Reed said, looking over Aloe's notes. "It will. The phone is much more complex than Johnny's muscles. Just how you made yourself fly, but with Johnny." He told her. Sue, Aloe, and Johnny all stared at Reed. None of them were willing to do something to Johnny. Reed sighed loudly again. "If you won't do it to Johnny, will you try it on me then?"

She looked to Sue, who looked suddenly less protective. Then Aloe looked to Johnny, who grinned and gave her a thumbs up, biting his sandwich. She turned back to Reed, and nodded. "Alright."

Aloe sat down on a cushioned chair and Reed sat down too, relaxing all his muscles. She closed her eyes and focused on his electric waves. Slowly, she started to pull on his arm muscle. She peeked out of her eye, and saw he hadn't moved. She focused harder and yanked at his muscle. She watched as nothing happened. She focused so hard, she wasn't even focusing any more, but instead stressing.

_"Ouch."_

"Sorry!" Aloe said, eyes full of regret.

Reed shook his head. "No, I just got a headache." He said, trying to smile to make her feel less guilty.

Aloe's eyes got big, and she suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Hold still, please!" He frowned, but stayed still. She closed her eyes, and traveled up his electric nervous system. She found her way to the cerebral cord, and into his brain. She peered out of her eyes, and then suddenly started tampering with electric waves until she saw Reed's face relax into a smile, then she stopped.

"How'd you do that?!" Sue asked, smiling down at Aloe.

Aloe shrugged. "I think I can-"

"Aloe, can you read my mind or.. memories?" Reed asked, frowning thoughtfully.

She fiddled with her fingers, and then went back to his brain. She focused on the electricity, and felt a bit depressed when she couldn't read his mind. Instead, she heard loud buzzes and high pitched squeals. But she realized that she could see his memories. She saw memories as movies, but fuzzy. She saw one, and focused in on it.

"Misstter Ri..char..ds?" A high pitched buzz made Aloe wince.

Aloe looked up and saw a young woman with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and flawless tan skin. Aloe nearly laughed when she realized it was Sue. Sue was clearly younger, and seemed to be chubbier. Reed was right, Sue had been eating healthier.

But Aloe laughed harder when she saw Reed, who was wearing the very geeky flannel plaid shirt tucked into skinny khakis with a white overcoat and hair combed back awkwardly. He was even scrawnier than now!

She gasped painfully when Reed replied:

"THAAAAT'SSS... MMMEEE!" He said loudly, and something told Aloe he wasn't that loud the first time.

"I-I-I-I-I am Sssue.. SSSTTORM." Sue introduced. Aloe was plugging her ears now, but she realized that it wasn't doing anything. Aloe focused harder and relaxed when the voice were quieter.

"N..ice to mmeeet you." Reed said, holding out his hand, and Sue shook it with her own.

Aloe felt a sudden surge of energy, and a burst of pain. She opened her eyes, and found herself sprawled out on the floor, hands on her head and everyone surrounding her, including a sandwich topping covered Johnny.

"Are you okay?" Sue asked, helping Aloe up.

Aloe, being the graceful queen she is, immediately toppled back over.

"I.." She began, rubbing the temple of her head. Aloe looked up at Reed, who seemed to be massaging the side of his head. "What's wrong with Mr. Richards?"

Reed was shocked to have been called by his last name. "Nothing, I just had a bit of a headache- were you in my mind?" He asked, frowning at the realization. Aloe's eyes told him she had, and he smiled. "What were you doing?"

She hesitated. "I think I saw.. a memory." Everyone's eyes were inquisitive, so she continued. "I saw Miss Storm, when she was younger, and I saw Mr. Richards when he was really, er, skinny."

Reed blushed, and Sue covered her mouth to hide her smile. Johnny, on the other hand, had no intention of hiding his amusement. "You mean, really skinny? Like, anorexic?" He snorted and laughed loudly.

Aloe's eyes twinkled happily when she saw Johnny happy, but felt a bit sat when she saw Reed seemed embarrassed. "But it was all high-pitched and fuzzy, and the voices I heard were way out of proportion."

"But why were you wincing and stuff?" Johnny asked, his eyes flickering with flames.

She paused. "I was wincing?" Aloe looked to Sue, who nodded. "The voice were so loud, it literally hurt my head. I winced when I was in the memory, so I guess that must've actually been happening."

"Maybe you should try it again, but focus harder." Reed suggested.

* * *

Aloe had been practicing reading memories; focusing and wincing and watching everyone's minds until she had finally been able to hear every word in correct tone.

She sighed as she watched the memory of Sue, Johnny, and herself all going to dinner the week before the accident in space. She laughed at her reaction in Sue's point of view, wishing to herself she hadn't screamed.

"Aloe? You can come out!" A voice called to her. She opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw Reed holding a plate of food. "About time for some food, don't you think?"

She grinned and took the first monte cristo she saw, biting down happily on her favorite food. "Thanks!" She said as she swallowed the rest of the food on the plate.

Sue came around the corner, along with Johnny, snacking on a healthy apple, making Aloe blush as she realized how unhealthy her own lunch was.

"How about you try another memory? I have a feeling there's one you'd like." Sue offered with a kind smile as Aloe finished off the monte cristo.

Aloe looked to Reed, who nodded encouragingly.

"Alright.." She said, allowing her mind to sink slowly into Sue's.

"Guys! I think there's a problem-GAUH!" Ben shouted from the other room. They all ran over towards the television, curious as to what it was, when they saw the body of Doom- wearing a green cape and metal suit- standing in the living room with Ben lying on the floor unconscious.

Everyone began battle, but before anyone could attack, they all felt a pounding at their head, and they all immediately fell to the floor, except for one person who's mind had been previously engaged in a memory.

* * *

**SORRY! Gotta run, but I didn't want to hold it from you any longer! Promise to update soon! :) **

**Super sorry that it took so long! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO SORRY! I am a monster, an absolute monster. I took the SATS and had two finals, plus my brothers and parents have Strep Throat. (Oh gosh, I hope I don't catch it) and, my grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, best friends, and ex-friend came to my house the entire week for for a concert my parents managed. UGH. Still no excuses though, right? Okay, I'm so sorry still. **

**I owe you guys so much! :'/**

**To the story! Sorry again! D':**

* * *

Aloe was standing somewhere, fog surrounding her. With a jolt, she realized that she was standing in complete darkness. That or complete brightness, the fog was too overpowering. She took a few breaths and focused harder on seeing.

She could suddenly see what was around her: darkness. Flat black ground and shining purple stars that were soaring across the 'sky' she was seeing. There was light, but she couldn't see it. It was so far off, yet so close. Aloe started walking, but when she began to step she realized the ground was dark fog: not real. A vapor.

Aloe screamed as she started falling, and she thudded into the ground, knocking the air from her lungs. Where she was now, terrifyingly enough, was completely black and red. Red shone through the cracks in the vapor around and above her, and blackness beneath her. She felt around, trying to determine if what she felt was fog too.

It was.

She shivered with fear, despite the fact it was over 100 degrees where she stood. _What memory is Sue thinking of? Is she.. could she be imagining something? Am I seeing her imagination? No, she wouldn't imagine this, would she? _

_No. _

Aloe felt a pang of guilt as she wondered to herself, _could Sue be dead? _She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of such thoughts. She hoped, _prayed_, that Sue wasn't dead. How would Aloe get out of her head if she were dead? Aloe gulped fearfully. _I wouldn't, _she thought.

That's when Aloe felt something grip her arm so tightly, she could swear it was cutting her skin. But when she turned around to see, there wasn't anything there. She jerked her arm forward, thinking it would just come forwards, but it didn't. Instead, the grip became tighter. She shouted and something grabbed her other arm. Her arms moved without her trying, and she couldn't stop them.

She felt her hands being tied by something.. rope maybe? She could move them, though. Aloe felt the same pain in her ankles, and she suddenly lost her balance. Stumbling backwards, Aloe fell through the fog, and was dropping.

_Dropping. _

_Falling. _

_Dying. _

But with a sudden click, she didn't feel like she were falling. She felt like she were laying on soft clouds. _It's okay. It's okay, _she told herself.

* * *

Aloe's eyes flashed open quickly, hoping to see Johnny, Reed, Sue and Ben all staring at her, asking her if she were okay. But what she had hoped for, like always, wasn't there.

Instead, she saw that her arms were tightly bounded above her head to a.. well, it looked like a coat rack. A tall, metal coat rack with only one hanger to hold a coat, but instead of a coat, it held Aloe. It seemed to be bolted to the ground, and Aloe's ankles were tied together. Tightly, too. _Gosh, was a boy scout troop practicing tying knots on my wrist and ankles? _Aloe joked to herself.

Then she saw Sue, Johnny, Reed, and Ben in front of her. Except, they were in plastic tubes, with holes for air. Johnny had a bright red cut across his cheek, Reed had a green bruise on his left arm, and Ben.. well, he was normal for a giant rock. Susan seemed well in tact, but her foot was held in a funny angle, so Aloe doubted that she was perfect.

Aloe wondered momentarily who was keeping them all locked up, but then realized she probably really _didn't _want to know. And she would rather just get out.

But she knew to get the others out first. She saw the tubes were latched mechanically, and she smiled. She worked her electricity contol-thingy powers that she wished had a name like everyone else's powers. Each of the tubes opened, and Aloe (very exhaustingly) picked everyone up by their muscles and slowly placed them on the ground as she opened a mechanically locked door, and then made them fly out the door into the open air. She could feel it through them, and she wanted it too.

Aloe started to move them to the Baxter Building, but then realized whoever had captured them was probably going to return, and made them go towards where her apartment was. She used Sue's senses to see where they all where, and immediately knew the way.

Using Sue's unconscious body, Aloe flew them down streets, functioning as though she were actually Sue. Finally, she had reached the apartment, and she proceeded to unlock the door mentally. When they had all entered the room, she dropped the men on the couch, feeling a lot more relieved once she only had one body to control. She had Sue lock the door unconsciously, and then write a note: _  
_

_Sue,  
We all got captured by somebody while I was in your mind. I woke up and flew you all to my apartment so you're safe. I think the address I'm at is 4063 Bay Monera. It's near that bakery you used to like. This is your handwriting because, well, I'm controlling you to write it. Allow me to apologize profusely now, instead of later.  
Please call the police, since I think my kidnapper is dangerous. I don't want you guys getting any more hurt.  
Stay safe,  
Aloe  
_

Aloe nodded proudly of the note, and placed Sue on the guest bed she had gotten from her grandfather for him and her grandmother to use when they visited. Nonetheless, the bed had never been used.

Reopening her eyes, Aloe let out a sigh. She wondered if she could free herself for a moment, then tried it. She couldn't fly with her arms above her head for some reason. Maybe it had to do with the angle her spine was at, but whatever it was, she couldn't fly. She was about to get the ropes off, when she realized: _I can't reach my feet, and it's not electrical. It's a fiber. Rope. _

Beginning to panic, Aloe took a few breaths. That's when her captor stepped inside the room. She saw him, and realized who he was.

"Dr. Victor Doom?" She asked, disgusted by how his face looked. He looked up angrily, placed a metal mask to his face, and glared at her. He was about to speak, when he saw the tubes were opened and clearly malfunctioning. That, and his front door was wide open. Too bad his little hideout was nowhere near people, otherwise Aloe would've been out already.

He charged at her, and she flinched back, feeling a pain in her wrists from being tied up and a pain in her arms for being above her head. She suddenly wished she had better blood circulation.

"Where. Are. THEY?!" He shouted at her through gritted teeth. She always knew he was bad, but never this bad.

"I- I just woke up!" She cried back, flinching away as he went to hit her. It left a red mark on the side of her left cheek, since he was right-handed.

"I'll ask you again," He said with a shade of darkness barely darker than black. "Where are they?" He hissed, getting too close to her face for her own liking.

"The Baxter Building!" She lied with a false grimace of shame. Surprisingly enough, it was convincing. He growled under his breath and began blowing things in the room up with lightning, sending a jolt of fear down her back as his sight flashed towards her. Aloe could practically tell his lips curled when her started walking towards her.

He stared at her with huge green eyes, making her want to avoid his gaze, but she knew she couldn't. He would know she had been lying if she did, and she couldn't risk that.

Doom was inches from her eyes now, staring cruelly. She had half a mind to look away, but instead she lowered her eyebrows determinedly and glared back.

She could feel his breath, sure he was about to be sure she was lying, when he let out a horrible, evil laugh and spun around. Aloe was terrified, absolutely terrified, of what he could be laughing about. But she kept her face totally defiant.

"That idiot," Doom talked to himself as he zapped the remains of the tube that had held Reed. "Next time he escapes, he should at least go somewhere _hidden._" He said, and snarled meanly as he zapped the melted residue once more for good measure.

Aloe felt the sudden urge to be brave. "Why am I not in a tube?"

Doom didn't even acknowledge her, until after the tube was only a melted goo pile. "You weren't important. Not a part of the equation, I think. You put up no fight, and you're pathetic. No abilities, no powers, nothing." She swore he was grinning.

Aloe felt angry, but knew she shouldn't use her powers yet. He seemed powerful enough that it would probably end up backfiring on her. Instead, she decided to talk it up, hoping to buy the others (and herself) some time before he discovered that she had lied.

Doom then turned around and stared into Aloe's eyes intimidatingly. "Tell me, Alice-"

"-_Aloe_." She corrected icily, earning herself a punch in the gut, making her feel sick inside.

"Alice," He grinned meanly, watching her eyes fill with irritation and annoyance. "What are the '_Fantastic Four's_' weaknesses?" He said their name with disgust, and smiled beneath his mask when her eyes got huge and her jaw dropped.

* * *

**I dunno why, but I hate this chapter. MAYBE because I'm hurting my best friend (well, imaginary friend)? Probably. **

**Ugh, I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Stupid science, spanish, math, English, and everything else. Please review, otherwise I often forget about the story (such an awful writer! *SOBS*) Anyways, I'm still sorry, and I hope I can pay it back to you guys! **

**Thanks and profuse apologies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Decided that I would rewrite the last chapter and further investigate the story by making it longer! :) I apologize for all the time it took, but I had a H-U-G-E final. (Got 111 of the final! What?! :D) Anyways, I am super sorry it took so long for me to decide though. Everyone's reviews helped me, though :)**

**So again, I apologize, and have high hopes for these new chapters. Please do not judge me for my last stupid chapter. And please, bare with me. **

**Now, the moment you have all been waiting for: Aloe! (has no decided last name. Anyone want to give me a suggestion? I have no artistic abilities with last names :P)**

* * *

Sue woke up, startled about where she was and what had happened to her while she was unconscious. She moaned as a moderate headache set in, as though someone had broken into the barriers of her minds and took it for a ride. She massaged her temples carefully and opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

Susan laid on a fancy bed that seemed too good to have been used before. To her left was a bedside table with two clean glasses on two coasters, both sparkling clean. A fine china lamp with painted letters on it sat beside the glasses on the table. To her right was a closet that's door was open to reveal a sad feeling of emptiness. The walls were a shocking white with sky blue accents along the borders.

It was impressive.

Sue Storm scrambled to her feet, suddenly remembering that this wasn't somewhere she had come consciously. Someone had brought her here- then memories flooded back in. Aloe was traveling into Sue's mind, and Sue was planning on showing her the day that Sue and Aloe had met, but a loud shout from Ben in the living-room and a loud "BOOM" had caused everyone but Aloe to rush into the room; where Ben lay unconscious. A man wearing a green cape and a metal suit complete with a mask was standing in the room.

No one knew this man, until they saw the shockingly green eyes. They were eerily familiar, and they were laced with a sadistic happiness. Everyone knew _those_ belonged to Victor Doom.

Then, memories of things Sue hadn't done flooded in. She remembered flying on a.. was that a force field?.. and carrying the boys with her on the force field.

Sue couldn't remember anything past that, but where was she now? She needed to figure it out.

She opened the door, revealing a beautiful living-room. It was painted a super-light brown, barely more brown that white, and had white-tiled floors that sparkled. Everything in this place- the kitchen, the bedrooms, the walls, even the photos!- sparkled glamorously. Dream-catchers were placed beside walls and there was a small, plugin miniature waterfall on a glass table to the left of the spotless kitchen.

Examining the photos for a exactly two seconds, Sue realized it was Aloe's apartment. More memories flooded in, and Sue realized with a jolt that Aloe was the reason they were safe, and that Aloe was still trapped with Doom.

"GUYS!" Sue shouted frantically, running towards the pure-white couch where Johnny lay, the coffee-colored chair where Reed slept, and Ben snoozing on the the tile floor.

They all woke tiredly, waking up with moderate headaches and the feeling that someone had been going through their cerebral-cortexes. Reed was the first to be completely conscious, and his eyes saw the fear in Sue's. That fear wasn't the fear of a nail being broken or a meeting being missed. It was serious. It was like the time when they were dating, and they had gotten the call that Johnny had stupidly gotten himself into a car accident on his deathtrap motorcycle. Sue broke down and cried, and yelled at Reed when they got caught in traffic.

It was terror.

"Wha'srong?" Johnny slurred, falling off the couch and hitting his head on the clean tile. "OUCH!" He shouted, opening his eyes groggily and glaring at Susan.

"Guys, we got kidnapped by Doom!" Sue cried. "Aloe- she saved us, but- but she isn't here! This is her- her apartment, b-but-" Sue choked on fearful sobs.

Ben opened his eyes suddenly, and stood up, looking around. Despite the terrifying predicament, this place was amazingly relaxing! He couldn't believe how cleanly Aloe's apartment was, but then again, it was hard to believe she had her own apartment.

Reed ran quickly through the house, looking hi-and-lo for Aloe, but only came back with a handwritten note that was.. it was Sue's handwriting. He frowned as he read the words. A silent smile came over Richard's lips as he read the pre-apology to Sue.

Returning to the living-room where Johnny stood, comforting Sue sleepily, Reed handed the note to Johnny. Johnny yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to make out the writing. _Man, I need glasses or something.. _Johnny thought to himself as he slowly began to register the writing.

"Sue? Sue! You have to read this!" Johnny shouted as Sue who was still choking on sobs. He handed her the paper and she frowned, unfamiliar writing of her own coming back to her slowly.

Sue wiped away tears and read the note. Suddenly, it all came back to her. She knew where Aloe was. She stopped crying and sprinted for the phone in Aloe's bedroom, unused and paid for by her grandfather. It was a pay-as-you-go phone, but it would serve it purpose.

"Hello? Police? I need to report a kidnapping," Sue told the person on the other end of the emergency hotline. The men and Johnny walked into the room, staring at Sue as if she were insane. "I know where the person is being held, and I know by who, but I need someone to come in with backup." Reed, Ben, and Johnny all exchanged glances. "This is Sue Storm, from the Fantastic Five." She told them as quickly as possible who had been kidnapped, who had kidnapped them, and where they both where. And as it turned out, the operator had been a huge fan of the Fantastic Five.

As soon as Sue was off the phone, she sprinted to her apartment, kicked in the door, and grabbed a box from the bottom of her closet, and ran back, bumping into Reed and falling on top of him- the box flying onto the perfectly white couch where Johnny had slept.

Reed and Sue stared into one another's eyes. Sue had a simple impulse. One simple thought in her mind. But there's something you have to know about impulses: they are usually never possible to turn down. Her lips met his, just for a single second or two, and Reed met her's. They closed their eyes, until Sue pulled away, and ran towards the box.

She wiped her mouth with her hand, and she stared up at him with a bit of a satisfied smile. _What the heck? Did I just KISS him while Aloe is being tortured or possibly killed by Doom? _But for some reason, she regretted nothing.

"What's this?" Johnny asked, clueless about the kiss.

"Well," Sue pulled a navy blue body-suit from the box, the same size as her. "You didn't think Doom could've come up with the genius idea of _these_," She pulled out three more. "On his own?"

They all changed into the suits (in separate rooms, obviously) and came back out. Everyone was on top-notch, if not better. "Let's do this." Sue said.

"It's clobberin' time," Ben said, smiling as they all jumped out the window onto Sue's force-field, and they flew towards the place that Aloe was being held.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's not all that good yet. I will have some more SuexReed fluff later, but I didn't think it was appropriate currently. Please don't hate me :'3**

**Anyways, please review! I won't be able to post again until, like, next Monday (no, not tomorrow) so please allow this to subdue you for a while! Thanks!**

**Anyways, bonus points for someone to give me a last name for Aloe, and extra bonus points for ideas for the plot after Aloe is set free? Just a thought. You all get 100 anyways. 3 except for haters. Haters get 0. ;)**

**THANKS!**


End file.
